Don't You Trust Me?
by Flying-with-lions
Summary: Fem Lance x Keith! Lance leaves her room in the middle of the night and heads to her lion's chamber. Keith who has known she has been up to something for weeks decides to follow her.
1. Midnight Flight

Keith keenly watched his glowing screen as the little blip continued forward. "Where would she be going this late?" He wondered aloud as he followed behind. Every so often he would glance up from the portable scanner to make sure he wasn't getting extremely close to the blue lion.

Without ample warning the blue lion shot forward and promptly disappeared off his scanner.

"Quiznack," he mumbled incoherently and aggressively shoved the controls forward. Exploding into an incredible speed, he flew past the stars and planets. Eventually, the blue lion appeared back onto his scanner and he slowed down again. A habitable planet came into view a few minutes later.

Gripping the controls again he experienced the rush of adrenaline as he went into a nosedive. He slowly pulled out of it and carefully leveled out seeking a proper place to land. Several trees secured the ground. It promptly took him a considerable while to pinpoint a decent spot to land his lion to where he was fairly close to the blue lion without being seen.

Keith exited his lion and headed into the brush that separated him from figuring out what Lance was up to.

He progressively moved blossoming branches out of his intent face and stepped over raised roots as he made his way closer. Every once in a while he would voluntarily stop and listen attentively to his surroundings. The continuous sound of leaves rustling in the mild wind, creatures rustling in the underbrush and the sound of him breathing remain the sole things that comfortably filled his attentive ears.

It wasn't long before the branches instantly started to thin out and he stumbled awkwardly into the grassy clearing.

Sitting tamely before him was the blue lion, the fierce eyes were still glowing which meant Lance was possibly still inside. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind, creatures rustling in the underbrush and the sound of him breathing were the only things that filled his ears. A few precise moments later Lance exited the lion a personal bag rested on her shoulder.

She looked to her right then to her left, observing no one she walked away into the forest. Keith stood up and walked cautiously around the grassy edge of the clearing to where Lance had willingly entered the extensive forest. Whatever Lance was up to, he was about to find out.

He carefully made his way through the brush easily pushing the leaves and branches out of the way. By the time he made it to another clearing, leaves were adhered to him and branches had left scratches on his armor.

Brushing the leaves off he stepped merely outside the forest line. He glanced around the clearing. Nothing caught his eye that appeared out of place. In apparent fact nothing was in the clearing at all. Walking out into the center of the clearing a dull glint of glittering light flashed into his alert eyes as he passed between two magnificent trees. He stopped instantly and looked back only seeing two trees standing side by side. The leaves were green and clung tightly to their branches, each time, the wind blew through them.

Not sure if the unknown forest was performing cruel tricks on him or something was genuinely there he took a step back.

Keith automatically glanced around him before naturally heading towards the mysterious building. As he got closer figures started to take shape. They were talking and moving around, several of them were undoubtedly standing around a table.

Keith crouched down next to a budding tree hidden in the shadows as he eagerly watched the figures move from across the room and back again.

Keith jolted up only to instantly fall on his back. How long had he been out? He sat up just in time to witness Lance exit the building the same bag strung over her shoulder. She gently brushed a piece of lovely hair out of her face, glanced cautiously around the clearing and instantly disappeared into the lush forest. Keith stood up and his knees gave out. He slumped against the tree gently shaking each of his legs awake.

"It probably would've been a sensible idea to have stretched before impulsively deciding to carry out a stakeout." He said sternly to himself as he followed after Lance.

Going back through the forest, he was sure where Lance was headed. She was headed back to her lion, which is precisely where he should be. He should've been back at the castle of lions, but something about Lance just seemed off these last few weeks and he merely had to confirm it. Naturally, his gut was right and Lance was withholding something he just wasn't one hundred percent sure what.

He keenly watched from the trees as Lance glanced once more around her before boarding her lion. Once her lion's mouth closed Keith made his move to his lion. In a few breathless minutes, he had promptly taken off and headed back towards the castle of lions. Flying way above the blue lion so as to not be seen he made his way back to the castle.

Landing his lion in the hanger he made his way as quiet as possible back to his familiar room. As soon as the door closed exhaustion overcame him and he collapsed on his bed asleep.

The next morning Keith was on his way to the training deck when a unmistakable sound called his attention. It was a room off to the side that no one ever really used and frankly he wasn't absolutely certain what it was for. The door was unbarred a crack and the lights were turned off which made Keith even more suspicious. He set his hand on the door and slowly pushed open.

"Hello?" He tentatively called into the room, "Is anyone in here?"

When no one answered he turned to leave. Without warning he felt a hand seize his wrist and twist him around, he was rammed against the door closing it completely. He felt a hand press against his chest advising him not to attempt anything. There had been a moment of silence before he heard a voice. "Don't you ever think about trying to follow me again. You won't appreciate what will happen if you do."

Keith could tell Lance had been close to him from the hair that whipped across his face as she turned away from him.

"This is your only warning Keith Kogane."


	2. Partners in Training

Everyone chatted at the table while they munched on the lunch that Hunk had prepared. That is everyone except Keith. Keith was quietly munching on his food, which was a typical occurrence, while everyone talked around him.

Lance sat next to Hunk and chatted with him excitedly. Pidge had her nose stuck in her tablet working ceaselessly on some recent upgrades for the lions, and Shiro, Allura, and Coran were all talking quietly at the end of the table. Keith observed them for a dull moment before turning back to his food and solemnly taking another bite.

"Hey!" Pidge's outburst echoed through the ample room and everyone looked up suddenly. Keith froze halfway to his mouth with another delicious bite when he glanced over.

"I need everyone's attention, and I don't want you distracted," Shiro said, gently setting the tablet down next to him out of Pidge's possible reach. Pidge slumped back in her seat and glared fiercely at him from over the top of her glasses.

"What's up Shiro?" Lance asked as she picked up her glass and took a drink of water.

"Allura, Coran, and I have come up with a new training schedule for each morning. It's partner training so just be prepared."

"Sweet!" Lance lightly punched Hunk, "Looks like we could be potential partners!"

"Uh Lance, not so fast, we have already selected your partners," Lance went quiet. "Pidge and Hunk we have decided to place you together, so you can work on your technical skills as well as your combat skills. Keith and Lance, we figured prominently you could challenge each other and push each other to your ultimate limits."

"Great!" Lance's gentle voice appeared cheerful, excited even, but when she looked over at Keith there was a small flash of abhorrence in her fierce eyes. Keith promptly broke the stare first and turned back to his plate.

"Why did you partner me with her?" Keith earnestly asked Shiro as he looked over a map. They were the only ones on the bridge, and Keith thought it was the best time to ask. "She hates me," Shiro sighed impatiently and looked up at Keith.

"Because she would challenge you the best in your necessary skills as a paladin."

Keith stood defiantly across from Shiro, a fierce scowl on his face. "you aren't listening!" he carefully placed his hands on the table and leaned in close to Shiro. "She detests me!"

"Well, that will give you even more of a legitimate reason to do your best," Shiro turned from Keith and headed out from the bridge, "I'm not changing my mind, Keith."

"Oh my god!" Lance laid sprawled out on her bed, "why him? First, he follows me in the middle of the night and now I'm partnered with him in training,"she closed her eyes,"I don't want to think about this right now," she said bitterly as she rolled out of bed.

Crossing the room, she brushed her hair out of her face as she picked up the duffel and set it on the desk. Unzipping it, she pulled out a solid black long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of black pants that fit like leggings. Setting her shoes to the side, she removed the false bottom of the duffel. Underneath remain a sole piece of paper with a picture printed onto it. "I genuinely need to focus on the mission."

Keith walked down the hallway not quite sure where he was headed. All he undoubtedly knew was that he desperately needed to clear his head. So naturally being Keith he intentionally walked to the training deck to 'clear his head' Taking off his red jacket he dropped it on the floor.

He dropped down to the floor and started with a few push ups. His luxuriant hair swung into his puzzled face each time he surfaced. Every once and a while he would stop and take a short break then it was back to push ups.

Surely Lance has a reason for hating me...besides the undeniable fact of me following her. I had a good reason to do so, though. What was with that building, though? And who were the people? Were any of them Galra?

Keith slipped on the metal from his sweaty hands. His shirt was soaked, and his hair stuck to the back of his neck.

"Time for a shower." He said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Across the cavernous room behind a pillar, Lance slowly let out the calming breath that she had been nervously holding. Keith had come in unexpectedly, and she had panicked. She had thrown herself behind one of the pillars and stood extremely still her ocean eyes clenched shut. The personal communicator that she held steadfastly clenched in her hands promptly began to vibrate silently. She unhesitatingly responded.

"Sorry Jarep, someone walked in on me," Lance kept an eye on the door just in case someone else impulsively decides to walk in.

"Did they identify or overhear you?"

"No, I was quiet as a mouse."

"Excuse me?"

Crap she had conveniently forgotten that Jarep was an alien and had likely never had heard the specific term. "Oh, it's just an Earth term," Lance bit her glossy lip. She fervently hoped she hadn't offended him in any possible way.

"Hmm, interesting term. At any rate, have you got any more information?"

"No, it's hard to perform any sleuthing while there are so many people around, and I think someone's on to me."

"What? If someone's on to you, you need to either get him off your trail or get rid of him. And instead of snooping, why don't you talk to the person?" He waited silently for her to respond.

"Come on Jarep you know I'm no good at that. We both know Haiethil is better at talking to people then I am. I merely act like a fool and hope I get a few laughs and even then that's all just a front."

"Don't knock it till you attempt it," and with that, he hung up.

Lance looked down at the now silent communicator in her hands. It lit up for a second, and a message was on the screen.

Oh and keep me posted -Jarep

Lance laid her head against the same pillar that had concealed her from Keith earlier. "Great, just great."


	3. Dinner

Lance jolted awake causing papers to fly everywhere. The terrific pounding from her lucid dream continued to sound, then it promptly hit her. She scrambled frantically off the decent bed and hurried to the door. Her lustrous hair correctly was a chaotic mess and she was still wearing the pajamas that were generously provided in each of their rooms. Opening just enough for her to she could see out but they couldn't see in she instantly found Keith standing outside her door.

"Finally, I have been knocking forever," Keith said impatiently as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry did you require something?" Lance asked, glancing back into her room. Critical papers covered the bed and floor. Necessary papers that were vital to her personal mission, and if found by the others could invariably lead to key questions being frantically asked.

"We were supposed to be on the training deck like an hour ago," Keith gestured with his thumb in the general direction where the training deck was.

"Oh...OH!" Lance's ocean eyes widened as she remembered the day before. "Uh, j-just, give me one moment," she quickly shut the door and ran desperately to the bathroom.

Keith and Lance walked onto the training deck a few moments later. Keith threw his scarlet jacket to the side and went to set up the simulator. Lance held back to make sure her hair was secure.

The ceiling opened a few precise moments later and two mobile robots landed in the middle of the room. Keith activated his bayard and charged furiously at one while Lance aimed at the other. She discharged a few shots to capture the robot's attention. The armed robot instantly turned and fired at her.

The robot was taller and bigger than the average human and Lance easily slid under it. Coming to a stop, she turned around and fired at it twice hitting it in between the shoulder blades where a small slit in the armor exposed the wiring. The robot leaned forwards from the impact before disappearing in a holographic flash.

Lance turned to discover Keith struggling to deliver a hit on his robot. He was pinned against the wall; his sword was the only thing blocking the robot's staff. A look of fierce determination was on his face as he aggressively fought with the robot, desperately trying to escape with difficulty from the unfortunate position he was in. Lance aimed accurately but didn't fire; she naturally wanted to observe what he would inevitably do to get out of his dire predicament.

The robot started pushing harder against Keith's sword. Lance saw him physically weaken his relentless push against the staff. The robot could see he was going to win, so it also backed off. That's when Keith executed his move. He shoved forward against the staff and dove to the side.

While the robot was recovering Keith carefully made his way behind the robot. Raising his sword above his head, he drove it in between the armors. The robot spazzed until it disappeared in a holographic flash.

"Thanks for the invaluable help," Keith said as he traversed the room over to Lance.

"Anytime," she deactivated her bayard and smirked.

"How about another round?" he asked as he picked up a bottle of water that Shiro had brought in while they were in the middle of the training session.

"Sure, why not?" She tightened her hair and tightened the grip on her bayard as Keith summoned the training robots.

Dinner that night was a little bit different than the typical homemade meal they had usually because by that time everyone was too tired to typically do anything in the kitchen.

Therefore everyone sat contentedly eating their food goo and sipping on water. There was small talk here and there but mostly it was silent. That is until Allura commented.

"We are in fact near the Mall of Space. If we wanted to, we could take a few days to obtain some necessary supplies and maybe look around?" She looked up to find everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Allura are you feeling okay?" Shiro reluctantly asked as he carefully set down his spoon looking at her with genuine concern. Coran instinctively put his hand on her forehead.

"You are a little warm princess, are you sure you're okay?"

Allura gently pushed his hand away. "Absolutely Coran, I'm feeling fine," she turned to the rest of the table, "but why do you all look stunned?"

"Well...Um..." Hunk mumbled.

"You see princess..." Shiro started cautiously saying.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Pidge merely rolled her innocent eyes and uttered an exasperated sigh, "you don't seem like the distinct type of person who would genuinely want to have fun."

Allura looked unpleasantly surprised. "I can have fun." She looked around the table.

"We haven't seen you have fun," Keith mumbled incoherently from the other end of the table.

Coran coughed. "He's right. You haven't smiled after Altea was cruelly destroyed and your father passed," he whispered.

"And I maintain good reason too," Allura hissed back, "we're in the middle of a battle right now!"

It started with Lance then went to Pidge who couldn't contain it any longer. A few seconds later then Hunk lost it. Shiro and Coran smiled at the three Paladins snickering at each other. Allura looked slightly offended but mostly confused.

"What are you guys laughing hysterically at?"

"You..." Lance couldn't stop snickering, "you say you can have fun huh?"

"Yes...I did." Allura looked all the more confused.

Finally, Keith spoke up. "What are you guys plotting?" He glanced cautiously between the three Paladins who undoubtedly gave each other smug looks.

"Lance..."

"This is...fun?"

"Totally!" Lance peeked into the bridge.

Pidge handed her a pillow," remember the plan and stick to it."

"Where do I go once more?"

"To the kitchen, but be sure to duck when you enter the door."

"Gotcha." Allura nodded firmly.

"Okay, so it looks like he's alone. Are you prepared, Allura?" Lance asked.

Allura nodded affirmatively and walked stealthily into the room. Being as quiet as possible she walked up behind Keith. When she was right behind him, she let out a screech and smacked him in the head.

As if it was second nature Keith turned around and chased after Allura who was already partially out of the room. He chased after her through the corridors of the castle until she ducked into a room. He followed and ended up on his back a layer of Saran Wrap clinging fiercely to his face. He could hear all four dying of delighted laughter, Lance especially.

"You're right Lance...that...that was fun!"Allura finally said between fits of laughter.

Shiro walked in a few seconds later to find the red Paladin on the ground while the three other Paladins and the princess were conveniently dying of irresistible laughter. Keith finally pulled the glossy plastic off his face and sat up. Setting next to him was the plump pillow Allura had struck him in the back of the head with. He smirked and gripped it in his experienced hand.

In the present climate the kitchen had a lounge space just behind the bar. And who do you imagine was leaning against the couch still dying of laughter? That's right Lance McClain.

Keith squatted and acted like he was standing up. As he did so he chucked the plump pillow at Lance who was taken by surprise. As he did so he chucked the plump pillow at Lance who was taken by surprise. Everybody went quiet.

Keith's laughter completely penetrated the room and everyone joined in one by one.

"I guess we're going to the Mall of Space tomorrow," Shiro said heartily as he smilingly watched.


	4. The Mall of Space

Haiethil has been compromised.

The previous check-in missed.

After the second time the personal communicator buzzed under her plump pillow Lance sat up. She eagerly read through the direct messages and practically leaped from her bed. She scrolled to the last message from Jarep.

Last Known Location: The Mall of Space.

They were going there today! If only she could conveniently find some possible way to sneak away for a little bit to get a promising lead or something. Anything to assist them in locating Haiethil. Right now her priority was to find the missing agent and her other mission could wait. She carefully slid the communicator into her pocket and moved over to the wall opposite the desk. It was just a blank wall but this wall had a valuable secret about it.

When the Paladins had first been given their private rooms on the Castle of Lions, Lance had instantly looked for a place to hide her precious duffel that carried her missions and gear. She had efficiently managed to carefully pry off an already loose panel. When the panel was removed, she found that it was just the perfect size for the duffel.

Presently she removed that duffel and instantly pulled out a belt that included small pockets on the band around her she removed that duffel and pulled out a belt that included small pockets on the band around her waist. Once she had removed the belt from the duffel, she carefully replaced the panel.

She slipped on her blue baseball tee and jeans. She properly placed the belt around her waist and adequately secured it onto her thigh. Grabbing her green jacket, she wrapped it around her waist covering the belt and keeping it out of sight. She gathered her lovely hair back into a high ponytail and placed a blue bandanna in her hair having it act as a headband. She grabbed her communicator and promptly sent Jarep a final message before heading out the door.

Headed to the last known location. Finding the missing Agent is the priority.

The Castle of Lions landed just outside the city among the company of vaster ships and battle cruisers that had already landed. A hovercraft approached them at the front door of the Castle. It had several seats more than enough to hold the five Paladins, Allura and Coran. The Paladins followed Allura and Coran onto the hovercraft. Once everyone was seated, the hovercraft took off towards a large building in the center of town.

It realistically was a large circular building that was several stories tall. A hovercraft approached them at the front door of the Castle. The hovercraft pulled up to the curb and halted just a few feet from the door.

Coran inserted a few precious coins into the driver's hand, and he took off again back toward the parking lot.

Lance felt her communicator buzz in her pocket and she reached for it. She practically had it pulled out when Hunk seized her arm excitedly and pointed above them. Above them was an enormous food stand that was hovering above the eager crowd. Slowly some plush chairs descended, after landing gently the seats were promptly deserted from the previous occupant and a new one captured its appropriate place. However much she genuinely wanted to sample the delicious food with Hunk she knew she was unable to. She had to keep the mission at the forefront of her mind.

"I'm sorry Hunk but I'm not that hungry right now," she gently patted him on the shoulder and offered him a faint smile.

"That's fine," He smiled contentedly at her, "How about I save some for you later, ok?"

"Sure Hunk," she laughed as she observed him hurry away to get into line. Now that she was alone, she pulled out her communicator. She pulled up the urgent message from Jarep.

"Lance?"

She nearly jumped from her name being spoken right behind her. When she jumped, the communicator flew from her hand up into the air. She looked up and anxiously watched as it landed right in Keith's hand. Shrill alarms immediately going off in her head, she needed to act carefully if she acted panicked she could raise questions.

"Um, Keith? Could I um? Have that back?" He carefully looked from her to the suspicious device and back again.

"Does this have something to do with the odd place you were at two nights ago?" he examined her face as it went from one of calm to sheer panic. He watched impatiently as she took a deep breath and glared fiercely at him.

"That is none of your damn business," she said harshly through gritted teeth. She glanced nervously behind him to find Allura, Coran, and Shiro all chatting. Pidge was nowhere to be found and Hunk was at the front of the crowd eagerly watching as the chairs descended towards the ground below. She held out her hand in front of her. "Give it back now."

"Why can't you tell me? Aren't we teammates?" Keith inquired. He was motivated to get an answer out of her, all of this sneaking around and secret-keeping had gone on long enough.

"Keith, please just give it back. I couldn't divulge anything even if I wanted to," her eyes were pleading with him, and he finally sighed and handed it back to her. She snatched it from his hands and hastily turned it on.

The enemy has been sighted at the location. Proceed with caution.

Lance looked up and glanced furtively around the pedestrian mall. Aliens with their innocent children shopping in the local stores. A couple of typical teens lounging on the couches. The immense crowd that was gathered around the floating buffet. A few kids were throwing a fit by a ball pit right next to the marked entrance. The same entrance where four big aliens covered in black cloaks, the hoods pulled all the way up completely hiding their faces.

"Oh. My. god." she uneasily watched as they strolled in and naturally made their way through the crowd to the escalator that led to the second floor.

Keith was about to turn around when she forcibly pulled on his sleeve and gently shook her head. He merely looked at her terribly confused as she untied her jacket from around her waist and instantly put it on.

"I'll explain later," she said as she pulled the hood over her head and jerked him towards the escalator.

Two of the cloaked aliens stepped onto the escalator heading down just as they stepped onto the one headed to the second floor. They were looking at everyone very closely. Lance couldn't have herself recognized whether they knew her or not and she had to think rapidly. What makes people look away in any situation? She blushed furiously as the answer came to her. The sole thing that makes people uncomfortable enough to influence them to look elsewhere is a public display of personal affection. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had no other choice. The Aliens were coming closer, and she had a mission to complete. So desperate times demand desperate measures.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and uttered the words, "Kiss me!"


	5. Kidnapped

The gap between them was closing, they didn't have much time. Screw it! Lance thought as she grabbed Keith's jacket and pulled him in. Their lips met and Lance placed a hand on his neck to ensure he wouldn't pull away too early.

Keith was surprised and remained in a stiff position. Just seconds before they passed the aliens he cupped Lance's head in his hands.

When they reached the top Lance was the first to break apart her face growing warm with every step she took away from the escalator. She managed a quick glance back and found Keith standing frozen looking at where she once stood. A moment later he shook his head and ran to catch up with her.

Keith moved quickly through the crowd trying to get closer. His heart was still pounding inside his chest from the moment he had with Lance. He definitely had seen the big suspicious-looking aliens, but when Lance told him to kiss her he froze. He wasn't sure if she was serious or what but he knew for sure that there were no romantic feelings involved, just Lance trying to save their skins.

When Keith finally got through he found Lance standing off to the side looking into a store window. Keith walked up to her, but she hardly acknowledged him. She kept her face towards the store and her lips were pursed in frustration.

"Lance?" she didn't turn towards him, her voice was tight as she spoke.

"The other two disappeared into this store into the back," She turned away from the store and walked away, "I need to find a way to see what is back there." She fiddled with her jacket as she walked.

Keith followed behind, truly interested in why Lance was so interested in these cloaked aliens. When he first saw them it looked like they were just cloaked with a very well built body underneath. He paused for a moment, he saw one of them, a tuft of purple fur sticking out. Were they Galra?

"Lance...Wait up!" he caught up to her. She was standing little ways down from the store leaning against the balcony, her eyes transfixed on the entrance. She glanced at him when he walked up but she immediately went back to the store entrance. In her hands she fidgeted with a device that was a thin black rectangle with a blue screen. Nothing special about it looked like a regular communicator, aside from the Altean tech.

"Were those aliens-" he started to say before Lance turned sharply to face him, her denim colored eyes piercing his.

"No, they weren't. And if you're smart," she poked his chest with her finger, "you'll stay out of this and act as if nothing happened," she gave him one last look before turning to lean against the balcony again, this time her back facing the store.

There were a few moments of silence with Keith and Lance standing not looking at anything in particular.

Lance was watching the floor below and Keith was watching the people walk by.

"Quiznack!" Lance said suddenly. By the time Keith turned around Lance was up on the bar of the balcony trying to gain her balance.

Keith reached out and grabbed her hand. "What do you think you're doing!? Are you crazy?" He shouted his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Don't you see?" She gestured to the first floor. A fight had broken out and it looked like the first two Aliens had started it.

Lance slipped off her jacket and dropped it behind her next to Keith. She then dove off the balcony headed straight towards the first floor. She had her arms and legs spread out as if she was a star, her eyes trained on a target.

When she reached the first floor, just before she landed. She pulled her legs beneath her. As she landed she bent her legs to help absorb the shock. She had landed on top of one of the alien's shoulders barely knocking it off balance. He moved his hands to grab her, but she was too quick and she did a back-flip landing a few feet behind him. She pulls out a blade partially wrapped in a cloth and charges.

Wait a minute...

Keith's hand goes immediately to his lower back where he always keeps his..."oh no she didn't," he picks up her jacket and makes a dash for the escalator. Jumping up onto the rail he rides it down to the first floor jumping off just before it levels out.

"Lance!" He makes his way towards her pushing past panicking customers and store owners.

Just as he is about to make it to her, he feels his feet leave the ground. Keith is spun around looking right into the face of a Galra officer. He struggled in the grip trying to break free.

"You really think that it's going to be that easy huh?" He chuckled a little bit, "you know she won't be able to protect you forever." His grip on the jacket tightened and Keith winced a little bit. He glanced back at Lance who was fighting the other alien.

"What-What are you talking about?" He turned back to the Galra officer.

"Oh? She hasn't told you?" He seemed delighted by that fact.

"Told me what?" He was starting to get aggravated. This officer was beating around the bush. Just then the other Paladins arrived on the scene helping get everything under control.

The other two aliens joined in from the second floor when they appeared no one knew.

Keith watched as Lance used his blade to fend off the other Galra from a family that had gotten trapped in the crossfire. He watched with admiration as she held it and tossed it from one hand to the other.

I never knew she was so good with a blade...

He was only able to watch a few seconds more before a hand slipped around his neck. It got tighter and tighter until eventually, he couldn't breathe. He felt the blood rushing to his head and his body go limp. Lance's jacket dropped from his hand onto the floor. Dark spots speckled his vision and he opened his mouth letting out a gasp.

"No one can save you now."

He watched as the purple face in front of him as his body went limp and everything faded to black.


	6. The Deal

Lance didn't waste any time getting to the base concealed in the deep forest. She Landed her lion and full-on sprinted to the door. As soon as it opened, she ran straight to Jarep. Jarep was a Galra officer that had been banned from the Galra race because he had mercifully spared an innocent prisoner's life. He was immediately kicked out after the helpless prisoner was intentionally killed in front of his eyes. From that moment on he had promised himself that he was going to do his part to stop the Galra.

"What's the plan?" Lance walked up to a table that was adequately covered in maps and critical files. She leaned anxiously against it and desperately looked across the table at him.

"We don't know where Keith is, but we currently have a search squad out frantically trying to locate the ship he is on. Meantime, the sole thing we can do is wait,"

"No, no, no. I can't wait. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Jarep was about to interrupt. "Before you say it. No. I'm not staying here to calm down. I have every right to be upset. He was my assignment, and I let him get captured by the one horrid thing I was supposed to keep him from," Lance placed her head in her hands, her hair falling around her face covering her head like a cocoon.

She felt a hand on her shoulder a few moments later. She looked up tentatively to find Jarep looking at her with an understanding smile.

"Go home and get some rest we'll let you know if we receive any updates," Lance instantly opened her mouth as if she was about to protest, but Jarep placed a purple finger on her glossed lips, "That's an order, McClain."

She closed her mouth and nodded respectfully. Jarep affectionately patted her on the shoulder before turning back to the table to examine one of the maps.

Lance landed her lion in her lion's landing bay. As soon as she had landed, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran all came running to confront her. They instantly started to pound her with questions as soon as she stepped out of her lion.

"Where'd you go?"

"We couldn't find you after the fight!"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't ever disappear like that again!"

"What happened to you?" Lance walked past them. She needed to figure out where Keith was. She heard the other paladins following her continuing earnestly to ask her unanswered questions. She whirled around so fast everyone took a step back.

"Everyone just please leave me alone! I-I need to think for a moment," Lance thoughtfully rubbed her eyes as she turned away from them and continued down the corridor to her room. Hunk started to follow, but Shiro seized his arm.

"Let's give her some time," the group watched as Lance's receding figure disappeared around the corner.

Keith had woken up a few moments ago and was now pacing his cell deep in thought. He could tell from the soreness that enveloped his body every time he moved that he had probably been hurled into the cell without much thought. He started questioning himself trying to figure out why they would take him? The officer that had strangled him said that Lance wouldn't be able to defend him forever.

"What the hell does that even mean?" he whispered fiercely to himself.

Movement at the door of his cell caused him to look up. The door was a secure metal door except for about halfway up there was a slot cut out that allowed people to look in and out of the cell. The slot was right about where his eyes were maybe a little bit higher.

The eyes he undoubtedly saw were a brilliant yellow and hard to read if they were friendly or if they were loaded of hate. When their eyes met with his, they disappeared and a voice spoke.

"He's awake, get the other prisoner ready."

The door to his cell slid open and in stepped a Galra officer. He was taller than the average Galra height and was quite intimidating even for Keith, but he maintained his ground. Not making any indication that he was going to back down anytime soon. The Galra officer bore no weapons that he could detect, but that didn't make Keith any less suspicious.

"Relax, we're not going to torture you. Well, unless you reveal possible reason to," the officer smiled at him and held his hands up showing that he was unarmed. Keith's shoulders cautiously lowered a little bit, but he kept his hands balled into fists, his eyes never leaving the officer.

"What do you want?" It came out more like an urgent demand than a question. The truth was he wanted nothing to do with whatever deal this cruel Galra officer wanted to generously offer him.

"There are two things. One, would you mind sharing this cell with another creature?" the officer gestures to the cell that was more than big enough to hold at least ten bodies. Keith remained silent. What if the creature they put in here was dangerous? The officer seemed to interpret his thoughts and chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, don't worry. She's quite harmless, and is quite small, but I wouldn't piss her off," he raised his arm showing the back of his forearm that was covered in scratches and bites.

She?

"What did you do?" he yelled furiously at the officer.

"Don't get all your precious fur ruffled. Your precious green paladin is completely fine. We only snatched you from the scene." Keith narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe in a single thing this officer was saying.

"As for the second thing, this ship has been placed in charge of obtaining half-bloods. So we have to go out and find people that can test positive for being a half-blood," he leaned against the wall,"it is an annoying process if I'm being honest..."

"Get on with it," Keith grumbled.

"Okay. Okay. What I need to know is if you would be willing to willingly let us administer a few standard tests on your blood. If your tests come back negative then your free to go, but if they're positive...let's just say you're naturally going to be with us for a considerable while,"

Keith thought for a moment. There is absolutely no way they are going to willingly let a Paladin of Voltron walk right out of their dreadful prison. There is also absolutely no way I am half-Galra, but what else can I do?

Keith bobbed his head, "Okay."


	7. Cellmate Chat

Keith carefully rubbed his arm where the sterilized needle had been carefully inserted to extract his precious blood as he looked wonderingly across the cell to where a smaller prisoner sat.

She had platinum hair that came down to her shoulders and black ears on the top of her head. She seemed to observe him with lively curiosity as she sat peacefully, her knees curled up to her chest.

After a while of her regarding him, he started to get uncomfortable with the silence that enveloped them, and he nervously cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Keith looked up, "Pardon?"

The creature spoke once more, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she politely asked, tilting her head.

"Um...Well...Yeah..." he said cautiously embarrassed. He wouldn't normally admit to this sort of thing, but she had inquired about him with such boldness that it caught him off guard and he didn't know how to react. Typically he would merely wait patiently until whatever it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said adjusting to where her legs were crossed in front of her, "I've only ever seen one other thing like you."

"A human?" he asked, elevating his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yeah!" she thought for a moment, "I can never recall her name, but she has chestnut hair and really pretty ocean blue eyes..." she trailed off.

"Lance?" he suggested.

"Yeah! That was it!" she looked fiercely at him, her eyes narrowing, "How do you know Lance?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"She's a Paladin of Voltron. She's one of my teammates,"

She nodded thoughtfully, "So you don't like, know each other know each other,"

"What are you suggesting?"

She sighed hopelessly."You guys aren't together? Are you?"

Keith instantly felt his face grow warm. What was this creature saying? How does she associate with Lance? Why is she asking if we're together?

"I-um...No, we're not," he stuttered out, "we're not together." he ran a gentle hand through his hair. The creature merely shook her head and smiled knowingly.

Keith looked up from the floor of the cell, "who are you anyway?"

"I'm Haiethil," she replied promptly. Keith opened his mouth, but she held her hand up, "and before you ask how I know Lance that is classified information on a need to know basis."

"I already know you work together."

Haiethil looked stunned, "How?"

"I heard her leaving the castle of lions one night, and I followed her to a secret base, so I'm guessing that's what you're referring to as "classified" information."

"Jarep, have you obtained anything yet?" Lance was pacing impatiently in her room. It had been several anxious hours since Keith had disappeared.

"We might have something...or at least a general area."

"At least it's a possible start. Where is it? I can tell the team and we can send Voltron"

"It's not that simple," Jarep promptly cut her off.

"What do you mean, not that simple?" she said desperately."If he's being held captive it's nothing we can't handle."

"Lance, you know by heart your extensive training, we have to carefully take every possible precaution. We need to"

"Send a recon team I know," she sighed."Can't we make an exception just this once?"

"I'm sorry." Jarep was quiet for a moment, "If you like I'll permit you to do recon for both your team and us."

Lance brightened up, "Yes, I will do it," she eagerly accepted the reasonable offer without hesitation.

"Alright, I'll send you the coordinates. And Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Remember your training."

"So you're telling me you started training when you were four months old?" Keith said with disbelief.

" Affirmative. My distinct species is considered an 'mature adult' as you would typically call it, at four months."

"Wow, I didn't even handle a knife until I was three."

"Lance, first Picked one up when she was one and was able to hit the target spot when she was one and a half years old," Haiethil stated boldly.

"Lance? The attractive person who jokes all the time and never takes anything seriously?" Keith asked, "Yeah nice one," he said sarcastically laughing.

However, Haiethil was not laughing.

"Jokester? Lance? She's never said a joke in her entire life."

"What?"

"I'm serious. I've never seen her laugh once, it's all training with her."

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lance was undoubtedly not the type of person who could take anything seriously. Well, now that he thought about it, back at the space mall she seemed pretty panicked when he had startled her and ended up with her communicator in hand.

"It must all be an act. But who is she really?" he said in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The door to the cell slid open and a galra officer walked in, blaster in hand. He carefully looked from Haiethil back to him, he seems to bide his time deciding.

"I want the paladin," he said sternly leaving the room. Seconds later two armed sentries entered and forced him to his feet. He earnestly tried struggling fiercely but it was no use. He earnestly tried struggling fiercely, but it was no use.

"Don't attempt anything paladin," the sentry said harshly pointing his blaster at Haiethil, "Or she'll be the first to die."

Instantly Keith instantly understood why they had willingly given him a cellmate. They had given someone he could talk to, get close to, and then use that innocent person against him. To get him to do whatever they required him to do.

Lance made her way to the bridge practically running. Every moment she took her time it was a precious second less Keith had left. She didn't wear her divine Paladin armor, instead, she wore black combat boots and tight-fitting clothing; she had a loose cloth hanging around her neck that would cover up to her nose when she required it. Her lovely hair was in a tightly braided ponytail.

She burst into the bridge startling everyone. They all instantly looked at her with surprise and considerable confusion in their familiar faces. Pidge had to get up from the floor, as she had fallen out of her chair when Lance had burst into the room.

"What the heck Lance," she said bitterly, properly adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry Pidge, but I think I might have a possible location on Keith."

"What?" the whole team said at once.

"How?" Hunk asked.

"That's not essential," she replied bluntly; she couldn't risk the team finding out about the secret organization she was working with. Not yet.

"Well let's go!" Shiro said, starting for the door.

"Wait!" Lance said quickly blocking the exit, "It's not that straightforward."

"What do you mean Lance?" Allura politely asked.

"I have to go alone."


	8. Poison

"Go alone? Are you crazy?" Hunk frantically asked mortified.

"It's a simple recon to merely see what we are flying into," Lance reasonably argued.

"We've never done recon before," Pidge stated bluntly.

"There wasn't a specific need before!"

"What makes you think there is a specific need?" Allura inquired.

Lance couldn't believe it. Her team didn't believe in her to carry out this one thing. "Do you guys not...trust me?" she asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes a bit.

"We do trust you, Lance...it's just-"

"Just what?" she promptly cut Shiro off, "What is it?"

"We undoubtedly know you're hiding something from us," Pidge said grimly instantly making her way towards Lance, "we know you have been operating odd hours. All of us," she gestured impatiently to the rest of the group, "have heard your lion leave it's hanger late at night. Did you think you could've withheld that from us?" Lance's eyes widened. How much did they know?

"We've all heard something," Shiro said icily stepping in, "the sole person who hasn't brought anything up is Keith, and one night we heard his lion leave too."

"We know you're actively working with the Galra and included Keith in your glorious mess. We know that you are not really who you declare you are. We know that however you got the possible location of Keith it can not be trusted," Allura said bitterly her arms crossed over her body.

"You guys are just assuming things! Did it not occur to you to merely ask me or even Keith?" she promptly asked backing up towards the door.

"Oh it naturally did," Pidge said hotly taking a step forward, "But someone kept disappearing, running off into space doing who knows what."

Coran spoke up, "You know I was even rather skeptical at first, but then I reviewed the sufficient evidence. You disappearing at night, the fierce fight at the mall, Keith getting captured, then immediately after you miraculously disappear."

"I-I can explain. I-"

"She is working with the Galra!" Hunk exclaimed.

Before she knew it she was restrained on the ground Shiro was holding her arms behind her back and she couldn't move. She struggled as much as she could and at one point managed to get one arm free. It was quickly forced back down onto her back.

"Guys, please...You're getting it all wrong," Lance protested feebly, "You have to let me go! Keith is in imminent danger!"

"Yeah thanks to you," Hunk said sarcastically helping Shiro get her to her feet and escort her to a holding cell.

"What's going on?" Keith asked struggling against the restraints that bound his arms in place.

"Well, paladin, your test results have come back, and unfortunately you'll be staying with us for a considerable while." the galra replied. He was messing with something on a table across the room his back to Keith.

"What? How is that possible?" his mind is running frantically in various directions. I'm from earth my dad was human and my mother was human according to my dad, so how does that make me Galra?

"It doesn't matter what your heritage correctly is. You're a half-blood and must be eliminated from existence," the galra said finally turning around. In his hand, he carefully held a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Keith's eyes went wide, and he instantly started to struggle fiercely as the Galra walked closer.

"It'll only pinch for a second then you won't feel a thing," the galra said clamping a hand onto Keith's arm.

Keith bit his lip and tried to pull away, but he couldn't move. He felt a prick in his arm and then nothing. The galra left the room a faint smile on his face.

He carefully looked around the room. Was something supposed to happen? Seeing that there was no one in there with him he cautiously worked at the restraint until it was loose enough for him to slip his arm out.

Once he was free he made a break for the door, and that's when it hit. He was hit with a wave of huge wave nausea, and he dropped to his knees a single hand held him up, the other was held against his forehead. What the hell did he give me?

He looked up as heard blasts and shouting. Forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled to the door. He earnestly pressed the panel, but the door didn't comply. He was stuck. He naturally started pounding furiously on the door yelling frantically for help.

With every pound, his body became more exhausted and eventually, he sank wearily to the floor. Profuse sweat dripped down s gentle face and his breathing was labored every pound, his body became more exhausted and eventually, he sank to the floor. His vision blurred, and he couldn't see straight. His mouth was parched he had instantly found as he went to moisten his lips.

Despite all that was going on Keith could've sworn he heard voices outside the door, however, he was too out of it to know for sure.

In the distance, he could hear a mighty crash and several footsteps echo throughout his sore head. It felt like his body was instantly frozen in place. He eagerly tried to move, but nothing responded appropriately he was losing control.

"Keith, buddy? Can you hear me?"

He heard the commanding voice distinctly. He tried to move, but nothing responded he was losing control. His dull eyes simply blinked so very slowly.

"He's not responding! We need to get him in a pod now!" the voice said desperately. Keith could feel himself leave the ground, it genuinely felt like he was floating aimlessly.

"Watch out!" the voice communicated it too late as he felt the floor suddenly underneath him and blasts ringing out around him.

He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness as the deafening blasts and shouting registered in his mind farther and farther away.

"Get him out of here!" was the last thing that he heard before everything faded away and he departed from the known world behind.


	9. Forgiveness?

Cold.

That's what Keith felt seeping into his precious skin. Wasn't he supposed to be warm? And where was the brilliant light? As he stood there in the profound silence his mind wandered aimlessly from one thing to the next. Did his team find him? Was he in a cryopod? Was that why he was so cold? That must mean he was in the Castle of lions. But why was he in a cryopod? Wasn't he dead?

A distinct beep sounded and a breathless rush of air passed around him. Without sufficient warning, he fell to the ground. His eyes flashed open, and he sucked in a breath of fresh air. He was alive.

Sitting up he found metal that reminded him of his hair and not the polished grey colored metal of the castle. He carefully looked around the room. In the small room, the lights were dull which made it hard to see what else was in the room. Directly behind him was a authentic replica of the cryopods on the castle.

"How did they build this?" he asked himself reaching out to tentatively touch it. His hand met the metal, and that's when he noticed the white sleeve covering his arm. He followed it to his chest, "they even have the special suits," he whispered impressively.

The door slid open behind him, and he whipped around. Standing before him was a galra figure. He had purple skin and milky eyes. Keith jumped up into a fighting position his fists raised.

The galra carefully held his hands up, "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," he said calmly.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure your okay," he replied not moving towards or away from Keith.

Keith scoffs, "Yeah, right."

"Does the name Lance McClain ring a bell?" he asked gently lowering his hands.

"Yes..." Keith replies hesitantly. How many people did Lance associate with?

"Good. My names Jarep, my team and I saved you from that Galra ship."

"Wait. Hold up. You? Rescued me?"

"Yes."

"I genuinely thought I died," he said undoubtedly looking at the Galra with apparent confusion.

"You did," he replied bluntly. "but we managed to get your heart going again," he pauses, "You were dead for about three minutes."

Lance was sitting gloomily against the wall her eyes looking down in her lap. She had known it would only be a matter of time before the team figured her out. Jarep had even suggested she take a break, but she had promptly declined and continued to take on missions.

"I thought I was being extremely cautious," she mumbled incoherently. This was part of her training to make sure no one could figure out she was part of an elite team of spying aliens trying to destroy the Galra. And for a considerable while it worked on earth no one suspected a thing when she would typically disappear for three or four days. When she came back, she would say that she needed some time to think out in the beauty of Cuba's nature. She smiled gently to herself as she recalled a time when she had come home from a successful mission with a cut on her arm. She smiled to herself as she recalled a time when she had come home from a mission with a cut on her arm.

The fond memory is cut short as a door slides open and Shiro strides up to the cell. As he approaches Lance stands up and meets him at the door.

"Change your mind about me?" she asks smirking.

"He wasn't there."

"Excuse me?" she politely asked confused.

"Keith, he wasn't on the ship you had information on," he replied bluntly. Originally we weren't planning on checking it out, but then we thought, what the heck, And when we got there, we found no Keith," he turned to face her his eyes narrowing, "You know where he is, don't you?"

"Possibly," she says holding her hands up defensively, "If I'm right about the people who took him then he shouldn't be far."

"And if you're not?"

"In that case I'm on the same page as you."

Shiro looked suspiciously at her contemplating whether or not he could trust her. Lance stood there uncomfortably glancing around the room.

"Can I trust you?" Shiro asked finally startling Lance who had become accustomed to the profound silence.

"Can you what?" she asked recovering her balance.

"Can I trust you?" he asks again.

"Come on Shiro. You know me. Why wouldn't you be able to depend on me?" Shiro only gave her a look before opening the cell door.

"You're riding with me."

Lance looked at Shiro with disbelief, "What about blue?"

"The blue lion will be fine," Shiro stated before walking out of the room. Lance stood there a moment. What had happened to her leader? It is possible someone kept a secret from the team for several months. A voice said in her head. She sighed and hid her disbelief with fierce determination.

"Shiro, wait up!" she called. The black paladin stopped instantly and turned to face her. She ran up to him, promptly stopping in front of him.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you for so long. The organization that I work with has to remain top secret and if I had told anyone, everybody associated with that organization would be put at risk. So I guess what I'm saying is I had no other choice. I was merely protecting both teams. I hope you understand."

Shiro stayed quiet before gesturing for her to walk alongside him. "I understand completely. I had to do the same thing when I was in the Galra hands. For the weeks before I had not uttered a word to Matt. He didn't understand at the time, but I was defending him. Naturally making it seem like I didn't care about him, so the Galra wouldn't use us against each other." Lance sighed in relief so Shiro did understand what she had to do.

"Thanks, Shiro,"

"Presently I may understand what decision you had to make, but that doesn't mean the team will. That's why I took the necessary precaution and said you were riding with me."

Lance nodded although something wasn't adding up, "What's with the change?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"A few pleasant hours ago you had me pinned on the ground."

"Oh, I was caught up in the moment, and I guess it never occurred to me to hear you out then."

"But Pidge said it had," she reasonably asked now confused.

"It had occurred to us to talk to you before that moment but not right at the moment. I guess we let our emotions get the best of us and we jumped to conclusions."


	10. The Truth Comes Out

"Will, you merely put the clothes on?" Jarep sounded exasperated. Keith was being extremely unpleasant, he was adamantly refusing to do anything they politely asked him to. He wasn't trusting of anyone and had every right to be. I mean it's not every day that you wake up in a strange place only to be greeted by someone who's apart of the species that you're fighting a war against. It was either that or he was just naturally untrusting.

Keith was glaring at him from across the room challenging him to come closer. He hadn't left the room with the healing pod inside. He'd planted his foot not moving and saying that he wasn't moving repeatedly. Having been fed up Jarep had instructed everyone to vacate the room, so now here they stood to have a staring contest with each other.

"You can't stand like that forever," he said leaning comfortably against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Watch me."

So he was one of those people. You know the kinda person who tries to act tough, but is desperately trying to figure out what to do to escape? Yeah, that's exactly what Keith was undoubtedly doing. Jarep could recognize by the way his anxious eyes kept moving across the room, how a fierce flash of evident annoyance crossed his face when he discovered the security cameras. Jarep even noticed when he glanced at the clothes biting his lip and tensing the slightest. So he was getting cold just standing there in that skin-tight suit. Jarep could work with that; he could make him see that he could be trusted and that Keith had nothing to worry about.

"I'm not the bad guy Keith," he said. If he played his cards right he should be able to convince him to open right up.

Right as he was about to respond the door slid open and Haiethil promptly entered carrying a personal communicator in hand. Immediately Keith's head shot up and recognition crossed his face. Ignoring him for the time being he turned to Haiethil. She held her communicator out to him showing it to him as she talked.

"I've tried to reach her several times, and she's not picking up. What do you believe is going on?" She said in a rushed whisper.

"Well she does have another team, so she could've gotten into a dispute with them?" he suggested. "She always responds so I wouldn't worry. Maybe wait a little bit longer before sending a team to her previous known location. If we follow protocol, she will turn up eventually."

Nodding, she turned to go with the mission in mind already planning who she would select to be apart of the team. She would lead it of course, but she would most likely need back up.

Across the room, Keith looked up just in time to see Jarep get Haiethil's attention once again. He talked to her for a moment; she nodded understandingly glancing at him once in a while. Finally, Jarep pointed at him before exiting the room leaving him alone with Haiethil. She crossed the room carefully slipping the communicator into her pocket smiling reassuringly at him. Sitting on the floor only a few feet away from him she gestured for him to do the same.

Hesitantly he sank to the floor placing his back to the wall. He shifted uncomfortably for a uncomfortable minute. The last time he had seen her she was being used as leverage against him so the Galra could get him to do what they want. What should he say to her? Is she traumatized from having a loaded gun being pointed at her? If she is she's doing a really good job of concealing it.

She was the first to speak, "Honestly I was rather concerned we had failed you," she said quietly.

We?

She must've noted his confusion because she suddenly launched into an explanation.

"We had caught wind that the Galra were preparing to wipe out all Galra half-breeds no matter the heritage or species. They were even going to do this with their soldiers who were loyal to Zarkon. With so little info to go on, we quickly sent out agents to planets watching possible victims from afar."

"But I was on Earth how did you know about me?" He proposed the question even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Lance's family has been part of our agency for a long time. We have them as our agents on Earth since they know the planet and culture the best."

So that's what the Galra had meant when he had said Lance wouldn't be able to defend him forever. He knew about the agency and who they were trying to protect. Things were starting to click but something was still not adding up.

"How did you know I was a half-breed specifically?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

She smirked as if she was expecting the question, "Your mother came to us and informed us where you would be right before she went on an undercover mission for us deep in the Galra Ranks."

"Wait! Slow down," this was too much information at once. Keith's mother was in space deep in the Galra ranks which could only mean his mom was Galra. He directed a hand through his hair exhaling deeply. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked up, "Do you know where she is?" he asked his voice cracking.

"No, we don't, she's missed her last several checkpoints with us and it's too risky to send in a team, so the sole thing we can do is wait till she responds or wait for the right moment to send in a team."

"Is there anything I could do?" he asked sitting up straighter. He had finally found out that his mom was alive. After many years of thinking that he would never get to meet his birth mom he now finally had a chance.

"Well you can start with putting on some warmer clothes," Haieithil said standing up, "Then we can go talk to Jarep to see what we can do about your mom."


	11. Escape Pod Chat

Lance opened her mouth to once again question why Shiro was going against what was said only a few hours before. It didn't make sense as to why he was changing his mind now it merely wasn't like him. If anything she was starting to suspect there was another clone was back in Shiro's place.

"Don't." It was a simple word voiced with a firm command that made Lance carefully shut her mouth. She looked down for a moment before looking back up her eyes narrowing at Shiro's receding figure. She couldn't place it Picking up her pace she walked to his side and glanced over at him before looking directly in front. They walked down the corridor in a blanket of silence their footsteps making the occasional scuffle against the metal flooring.

After a few minutes, Shiro turned to the right heading down the corridor that leads to the pods. Shouldn't we be heading to the Lions? She glanced eagerly towards the lions taking a step in that direction. If I ran now then, I might have a chance for a head start. She took another step having almost made her mind up only to pause her eyes transfixed on the door that led to her lion. Do you want to voluntarily risk losing their trust forever or do you want to attempt and see what you can do to fix it? The thought almost made her stop and turn around. Almost. She continued forward determination in her step. She was going making it back to the base and she was going to help Jarep help stop the Galra and their sick plan to wipe out halfbreeds. Picking up the pace into a jog she made it to her lion's chamber, heart racing and hands shaking.

Her hand held a direct course to the pad that allowed her access to the room only for it to instantly change paths as the image around the edge of her vision darkened, fading to a black almost immediately.

Lance groaned as her eyes opened to reveal the dashboard of an escape pod. The windshield above it displayed nothing but the broad expanse of space that tilted slightly as she shifted in her seat. She carefully placed her fingertips against her forehead wincing as she applied pressure.

"Look who's finally awake," A feminine voice spoke with a slight annoyance. Lance turned her head the edges of her vision blurring as she caught sight of the pilot. She sat properly with her back firmly pressed against the seat-back. Her arms were straight out in front of her, nimble fingers wrapped around the wheel. She was properly clothed in black armor with brilliant red trimmed around her waist and on her shoulders. Her chest plate was decorated with the distinctive Galra markings. Blue hair that faded instantly to purple covered her ears and framed her purple-hued skin.

"Krolia? What happened to Shiro?" Lance asked taking her time to sit up in the seat.

"Shiro was never there. It was all me." her grip on the wheel tightened ever so slightly, "I have some news that couldn't wait until a checkpoint."

"Checkpoint? Krolia you missed your last four checkpoints."

"There's a reason for that."

"Which is called Blade of Marmora," Lance remarked sarcastically with an distinct edge to her voice. Despite her practical affairs with Jarep, Krolia still went to the Blade of Marmora claiming she would still check-in. One day, she naturally started missing checkpoints here and there not bothering to let us know why. Jarep finally had enough and started questioning anything and everything she did.

"It's not them. You know I was undercover. Being Jarep's number two and everything you know practically everything anyways," she glanced over at Lance, "How's that going anyway? You two still together?"

Lance shifted in her seat her arms folding together across her body. She carefully opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it gently shaking her head. "It ended not long after you left."

The conversation died practically instantaneously after that, neither of them bothering to say a thing. Krolia kept her eyes forward glancing at the dashboard every once in a while to check on fuel and to see if the scanners had picked up anything. Lance primarily stayed focused on the vast emptiness of space, but something kept making her turn back to look at Krolia.

"How did you disguise your self as Shiro?" She finally spoke shattering the deafening silence into a million pieces.

Krolia's jaw stiffened. Reaching into a pocket she fished a compact circular device that was a dark gray, in the center was a screen that flashed on when Krolia held it up. "They are getting creative."

Lance didn't ask what she meant by 'they'. She took the mobile device Krolia offered to her and flipped it over. Sure enough, there was the Galra emblem stamped into the back. The Galra were getting a lot more creative. "What is this?" She asked placing it into Krolia's outstretched hand.

"They don't have a name for it as far as I heard, but what it can achieve is enough," Krolia replied bitterly slipping it back into her pocket.

"What can it do?" Lance hated the fact that she had to pull the specific information out of her, instead of her just telling her what exactly the device did.

"One specific word for you-" She extended her pointer finger towards the ceiling of the pod- "Champion."

"You don't mean..."

"Not just him, others too. The Galra have an extensive database, complete with blood samples and accurate pictures." She carefully shook her head, "they can infiltrate anywhere and we'd never know it."

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Lance said leaning forwards in her seat, her eyes searched Krolia's face.

"I frantically tried to, believe me, but they were obsessively watching everyone. They were extremely cautious about who knew what. Thanks to Haggar the Galra empire lost soldiers left and right for just walking into a room at the wrong time. They were executed that second no questions asked. So I had to play smart well in my case dumb. I had to act like I only knew what I was supposed to, you know? Bide my time.

"So why come to me and not go directly to the base?"

Krolia flipped a switch next to the wheel setting the pod into autopilot. She turned in her seat to face Lance her arms resting on her thighs. "I require your help. You know Jarep never listened to me, but he'll listen to you. You still have pull."

Lance started gently shaking her head, "I told you it was over,"

"Is it? Look me in the eyes and solemnly tell me you still don't feel anything for him,"

Lance tore away from her questioning gaze to look out the window, "I'll see what I can do, as his number two. Not as a former lover."


	12. Scuffle

Jarep was standing at the grassy edge of the clearing. The Shadows the moon cast through the trees provided him with the excellent cover. Lance could barely distinguish him as Krolia carefully guided the pod to the ground. The one thing that gave him away was his eyes. They glinted in the moonllight as he followed the pod all the way to its landing, only then did he step out from the forest and approach the pod.

He stood to the side as both Krolia and Lance hopped out of the pod. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Krolia promptly placed her hand on her pocket before moving away from the pod. Seeming to have reassurance, she fell in step with Lance and Jarep. Without saying so much as a word, the threesome headed in the direction of the base.

The gentle swish of leaves in the trees above and the gradual shifting of the dirt and grass beneath their feet seemed merely to do the talking for them. Krolia shared a questioning glance with Lance their eyes sharing the same question. Lance was the one who voiced it.

"So, do you want to catch us up to speed or do you want to debrief us first?" she leaned forwards a bit her eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of his face in a patch of moonlight.

"If you give me a moment, I'll tell you everything you need to know once we get back to the base, but for now why don't you tell me what you've figured out." he stopped causing Lance and Krolia to instantly turn and face him. He glanced from Lance to Krolia and back again waiting to see as who was going to be the first to speak.

Reaching into her pocket Krolia fished out the portable device. She tossed it to Jarep who caught it without trouble, despite the ever-changing moonlight. Jarep flipped it over, gently running his fingers along with the polished metal.

"This device has the ability to disguise someone as another person just by inputting a accurate picture onto the device," Krolia said catching the device when Jarep tossed it back.

"It works I can tell you that much," Lance responded crossing her arms. She was eyeing the device with disdain as Krolia slipped it back into her pocket.

Jarep glanced over at Lance before continuing forward. They fell in step behind him their eyes focused on the forest around them. They didn't typically have to worry about unwanted guests on the planet, as this specific planet was not on any current maps. In the present circumstances, however, they were diligently preparing to take extra precautions on any and everything.

Coming up on the base several figures could be undoubtedly seen moving about behind yellow lighted windows. Lance could've sworn she saw a large mass of something being intentionally thrown across the room. Jarep reached the door first, he flung it open only to step nimbly to the side as a book came flying out the door. The book skidded to a stop in front of Lance, who barely allowed it a glance as she ducked past Jarep inside.

Upon entering she discovered a ring of agents establishing a secure perimeter around a small section of the room. Each one held either a small dagger or they merely possessed their bare hands. Forcing her way through the crowd, she naturally drew her dagger as well preparing for a brutal fight. However, she was unprepared to find Keith Scuffling with a senior agent. Sheathing her dagger, she pointed to two other agents to grab the third agent.

Side-stepping she nimbly avoided the two as they rolled over each other. In a split second, they jumped up confronting each other daring the other to make the first move. At that moment Lance clutched Keith's collar jerking him backward. Sheathing her dagger, she pointed to two other agents to grab the third agent. The other two agents had the third pinned on the floor. They both fought for freedom not breaking eye contact with each other.

"Yield," Lance growled fiercely jerking Keith's arm back farther, "both of you!" Keith grunted, buckling his knees slightly when Lance jerked his arm back even farther a second time when he refused to comply. "I said yield!"

"Alright," Keith said through his teeth. Lance forcefully pushed his arm back farther back. "ALRIGHT!"

Lance instantly released him naturally causing him to stumble forward. He gripped his sore arm gently stretching it. He promptly shot a fierce glare at Lance as she crossed her arms and shaking her head.

The other two agents placed themselves between Keith and the senior agent. As they passed in front of them. In a split second, they stared at each other not hesitating to jump back into the scuffle. Lance didn't know if one looked at each other wrong or what but she didn't care at the moment. She grabbed Keith's collar and jerked him back, stepping in between the two. Placing a hand on his chest, she forced him back to the other side of the room. The crowd parted for them whispering eagerly among themselves.

Keith wasn't being that much more helpful either as he was aggressively fighting to get back to the center of the room. Lance shoved him against the wall having had enough, her forearm was placed firmly across his chest and his hands were up by his head.

"I thought I told you to yield?!" She yelled furiously.

His jaw shifted as he met her eyes before his gaze flicked behind her. She could feel him tense, before relaxing and meeting her brown irises again.

"What the hell is your problem?" She moved to stay in his eyesight as he turned to look away, "Huh?"

She never received his answer because Jarep stepped in the door orders rolling off his tongue. Krolia was not far behind, her eyes carefully tracing from the scattered papers and overturned table.

"Everyone get back to their stations!" Jarep commanded sternly his eyes trailing the few agents who did listen the first time, "Now!" The last word promptly sent the stragglers scurrying to straighten the room and disappear down a corridor toward the communications and security deck.

Jarep then turned toward Lance and Keith who was still pinned against the wall. Lance saw his eyes flick between her and Keith before narrowing. She stepped to the side waiting respectfully for his order. Just because she was number two doesn't mean she got special privileges on orders.

Reaching out his hand he seized Keith's arm and hauled him down a corridor. This specific corridor led to the holding cells and interrogation rooms. Lance and Krolia followed close behind curious as to what their leader was up too.

"Hey! Let me go!" Keith clawed frantically at Jarep's arm desperate to break free. He recieved his wish a few minutes later when Jarep forced him into a cell. Keith stumbled forward into the cell only to turn back around and charge for the door. Jarep closed the door in his face with a loud click of the lock sliding into place.

"You're staying in there until you learn how things work around here, and starting a fight in the command room is not one of them. McClain,"

When she heard her name, she straightened her back her arms pressed against her sides.

He instantly turned to face Lance. "You are not to leave this corridor for any reason. I'll send someone to relieve you later. I've got a feeling we genuinely need to talk." He reached his hand out to Krolia. "Come, we'll have our techs look over that device."

Only when she could no longer see them, did Lance instantly relax. She leaned comfortably against the wall across from Keith's cell her arms crossed across her chest.

"What is wrong with you? Why'd you attacked one of our senior officers?" her arms dropped gracefully to her side as she crossed the space between them.

Keith looked absolutely offended. His glittering eyes instantly flashed a fierce red, she could've sworn she saw flames.

"You think I'm the one who started it?" he pointed accusingly down the hallway, "He's the one who started it!"

"Prove it!"

"Lance you know me! You know I wouldn't do anything like that." He sounded exasperated.

"You're right I do know you. I know you're a hothead who doesn't mind picking a fight, and I also know that your mother left you with your dad when you were a baby. I also know that she's alive, and she's working with us."

Keith's brows were furrowed as he gave her an uneasy look. He gripped the bars of the cell door to steady himself. "H-How do you know that?"

Lance smirked, "I'm part of a covert organization I know things. Also, who do you think that woman was?" She tilted her head to the side, "You've got her eyes,"


	13. Security Footage Reveal

Jarep greeted Lance with a uneasy smile as she approached. Settling into a chair, she returned the gesture.

"So Krolia has humbly suggested we promptly move in our forces, so we can destroy the devices," he stated a matter of factly. He leaned against the table his arms crossed, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Lance pointed to herself.

Jarep nodded thoughtfully. "I'd genuinely like to gain some valuable insight from you before I make a final decision."

"I see," Lance replied nodding, "I think it would realistically be a good idea to close in, invade when they least expect it. That way we could have the upper hand," she fiddled with a few of the papers as she paused to gather her thoughts, "although you should probably see what the range is around it. If a fight breaks out we wouldn't want a neutral planet exploding from a misfire."

Jarep nodded thoughtfully, "I have always admired the way you could analyze a complex situation," he gave her an approving smile this time with a hint of warmth. He leaned a little closer noticeably and her face flooded with heat. What the hell is wrong with me?

Lance continued to fiddle with the papers, focused on how the sheets slid through her nimble fingers and fell gracefully to the table, only to be brought up once more. Jarep always seemed to make her extremely aware of what she said and did. For some weird reason, she didn't even want to make eye contact with him. She had thought that after all this time she would've been over him, but now she was starting to think Krolia was right.

She rose abruptly her hands clasped behind her back. "If we plan on infiltrating, we will need to make preparations."

Jarep straightened his posture crossing his arms, "I'll entrust you with the specific details. Let me know when we're ready to roll out." he stood, walking around to the other side of the table. Lance taking that as her cue to leave turned to go.

"Not so fast, McClain."

She instantly froze her heart racing and eyes darting back and forth. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him, "Yes?"

"I've decided that we can't keep Keith locked up forever, and we're not going to fight his battle by ourselves-"

"But it's not just his battle! There are most likely hundreds of half-breeds spread throughout the universe that the Galra are hunting!"

Lance clamped her hand over her mouth her lovely eyes wide with profound shock. Never before had she interrupted Jarep or another chief commander, and yet here she was opening her mouth to passionately defend Keith of all people.

Either he ignored her outburst, or she was going to get a stern talking to when there weren't such pressing matters at hand.

"I recognize that Lance. As much as I want it not to be he's the one here and he's able to help fight for himself. What'd you think I was going to do? Send him off by himself?" He inquired.

"No, of course not!" she carefully cleared her throat, "I guess I jumped to conclusions." she lowered her head slightly, "It won't happen again.

Jarep nodded some skepticism still hidden in his eyes. "Right, Now what do you suggest we do about Keith?"

"He can come with me."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Shiro earnestly asked Pidge. She had barely entered the room before Shiro started pounding her with burning questions as to where the blue paladin had inevitably gone.

"As I said, no evidence shows their still on the ship. A pod is even missing!" She pulled out her tablet, "However the security footage picked up a galra pod landing." she flipped the tab so they could see.

On the camera, they could see the pod land. Several seconds passed before the pod opened revealing a figure inside. Yet the camera was too far away to tell who it was. At this Pidge paused the video and promptly turned the tablet back towards her. She gently tapped a few places here and there before she displayed it again. When she turned it back around, she had zoomed in on the figure in the pod and cleared up the footage. The revelations sent everyone into frozen shock.

"How can that be? We should've picked up unapproved landing in the bay!" Allura cried out.

"Are you kidding me?" Hunk replied, "It's Haggar she could enter anywhere and we'd never know it till the last second!"

"That's not all," Pidge once again drew their attention to the tablet. On the screen just before anyone enters the frame a illuminating flash of light then Krolia walks onto the screen. She stops, looks around, then continues. A third camera view showed yet another flash of light and then Shiro walked onto the screen. He stopped in front of the door where Lance had been held and entered. A camera inside the room merely showed Lance voluntarily leaving with Shiro.

Pidge shut off her tablet, adjusting her glasses. Everyone was sharing the same look. We have to find Lance and Keith now!

"Coran, is there any way we could find out where Keith and Lance are?" Shiro inquired his voice desperately trying not to crack. Haggar had gone too far this time and she was not going to get away with it.

Stroking his mustache, he furrowed his brows in concentration, "Without their lions, it's impossible to see where they are, unless..."

"Unless what Coran?" Hunk asked.

"Well unless Lance knew about this, which I doubt she did. We could check it out."

"Check what?!" the princess and the three paladins practically screamed at him.

Coran held his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright. Don't get your horses in a bunch. The lions log coordinates whenever they land, and since this might realistically be a frequented location by Lance the specific coordinates will appear more frequently."

"Pidge do you think you could figure it out?" Shiro turned to the smaller paladin.

Pidge nodded, "I'm on it."

"Good, we don't need to waste any more time," he turned to the others, "If Haggar is with Lance it's most likely that they have no idea it's an impostor, so we must work swiftly."


	14. Visitors

Keith barely said a word to Lance, merely glanced at her. When he followed her through the corridors, he walked behind her making sure she could hear his steps. The one time she halted to relay orders he stood just behind her and to the side.

Lance could not believe the way Keith was behaving. He was acting so immaturely. Why had she told Jarep that Keith could come with her instead of assigning him to another group? She repeated the specific question over and over again in her head. That is naturally until she could no longer ignore the unmistakable sound of Keith dragging his feet across the floor. Stopping she turned to confront him her arms placed firmly on her hips, eyebrows elevated in question.

Keith voluntarily stopped mere inches from her face his arms crossed across his body. He held direct eye contact with Lance not backing down in any way whatsoever.

"Do you mind?" Lance asked her eyes darting down to correctly point out the specific problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry is that bothering you?" Keith carefully placed a hand over his mouth before looking innocently at Lance.

"Um yeah, it kinda is," Lance replied slightly puzzled as to why Keith was suddenly acting like it was middle school again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," Keith shrugged, "it's just how I walk."

Lance undoubtedly knew that was a flat out lie. "Fine." The word was forced from her lips. She couldn't believe that she had given in. She turned away prepared to return to her mission. "If you genuinely want to continue being an annoying little quiznack that's fine by me," she had merely mumbled the words to herself, but she guessed Keith had overheard it when she felt a sharp smack on the back of her head. She whipped around her hands instantly finding his throat almost immediately.

"Try that again I dare you," she fiercely growled her face inches from his.

"It'll be my pleasure," he replied, smirking. Lance felt her hands grow tighter around his neck. Sometimes he could be so frustrating.

"You attempt anything, and you'll sincerely wish I left you in that cell," she promptly released her vice-like grip and turned to continue there trek to find Krolia.

One second she was facing the hall then she wasn't. The cool metal was pressed up against her cheek. Her arm was carefully pinned behind her back and was making its way farther up slowly.

"Alright, I see your point, Keith. You can let go." It took him a minute, but he seemed to finally believe her. As soon as his gripped slackened she jutted her leg out and pulled his forward, he gasped as he fell back onto the ground. Without hesitation, Lance straddled him promptly returning the smirk that he's given her so many times. Sinking to her knees she leaned forwards brushing his hair behind his ear. "I advised you not to try anything," she whispered harshly into his ear.

A cough sounded to her left, and she quickly glanced up. To her surprise, she discovered a young agent with their face a brilliant red. Scrambling to her feet, she acknowledged them with a nod.

"Agent."

"McClain," he bit his lip before responding, "You know we have rooms right?" he glanced uneasily down at the floor and rocked back on his feet.

Lance's composed face went warm and she glanced back at Keith sputtering, "I-We wasn't doing anything. I was merely warning him not to try anything."

Keith coughed and gently nudged her with his elbow promptly sending her into another sputtering mess.

"Wha-" she gently took a breath- "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, Yeah someone sent me to tell you that the Paladins of Voltron are here."

The young agent had barely gotten the last word out before Lance had taken off down the hall. Keith and the agent stood there watching as she disappeared around a corner. A few seconds later she reappeared.

"Are you coming, Keith?" she didn't wait to see if he would follow before she was gone again.

The paladins turned to her when she burst into the room her eyes darting across the room. "What are you guys doing here?" she respectfully asked some bitterness finding its way into her voice. The last time she had seen the paladins they had pinned her on the floor before flinging her into a cell.

Shiro approached instantly lowering his voice as he spoke, "Is there somewhere private we could talk?"

"Depends," she carefully looked at him and then at the others, "How important is this?"

Hunk could no longer stay quiet, "You and Keith may be in potential danger! We have security footage from the castle of Haggar disguising herself as Krolia then as Shiro!"

Lance burst out laughing gripping her stomach she genuinely tried to keep herself from falling over. Wiping a tear from her eye, she sighed, "Do you realize how absurd you sound?" Lance burst into giggles again.

Pidge stepped forward, "We obtained evidence that it's true! How do you explain that?"

"Well I'll typically start by merely saying that you may have me on camera leaving the pod as Haggar only because I needed to make everyone think that it was Haggar leaving and not 'Krolia'," Krolia replied from the doorway causing everyone to jump.

"See I told you; Krolia is Krolia. She's not disguised as anyone else." Lance remarked as Keith entered the room. He caught sight of Krolia and immediately hesitated to approach, Krolia, on the other hand, had no trouble approaching her beloved son.

While they talked Shiro pulled Lance to the side. "Are you sure you can sincerely trust her? I mean she's spent a lot of time with the Galra, what if she's changed sides?"

Lance slapped Shiro's arm, "How dare you think such a thing? I've known Krolia longer than the five minutes you've been in the same room together, therefore believe me when I say that she can be trusted!" she hissed the words causing Shiro to drawback.

"Fine, if you sincerely think she's okay then don't come running to me when she comes and stabs you in the back.

"I do." Lance turned to look at Krolia who was tenderly embracing Keith. The reunited mother and son were interrupted when Jarep entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have several pods ready for take-off."

Oh right, We still have a mission to complete.


	15. Flight arrangement

There was a total of four pods lined up ready to go. They were compact enough to fit two drivers and one passenger as well as a small load of cargo. Along with a band of agents, Lance and Keith stepped into the clearing. The wind picked up slightly sending a set of leaves dancing through the air.

Lance turned to the group, "You all have your assignments, get in and get out." She gestured her hand towards her, "Let's move out!"

The agents divided into their groups of three making their way to their pods. Lance led the way to the pod Keith close behind. The wind was getting choppier as they made their way across the clearing. They boarded, and he allowed the door to secure before speaking.

"Where's our third person?" he looked around him only to see no one.

"I'm right here," Krolia replied walking into the room, she placed her hand on Keith's shoulder, "Ready to go?"

"We're all good to go," Lance replied, "Could you start take-off?"

Krolia nodded, she quickly disappeared through the door that led to the cockpit. As soon as the door shut Lance turned to Keith.

"You good?"

Keith met her eyes furrowing his eyebrows, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just I could've sworn that you tensed up when your mother placed her hand on your shoulder?" She reached out to do the same, but before she had the chance to make contact he pulled away.

"Just leave it alone Lance," He growled, "It's fine, it's merely something I need to get used too." He ran his hand through his hair. His raven bangs fell back into place as he sighed.

"You should go upfront and get to know her," Lance suggested.

"You sure? Isn't that like your chair or something?"

Lance chuckled, "No, no matter your rank you sit anywhere you can fit. So-" She pushed him toward the door that led him to the cockpit- "Go talk to your mom." After resisting Keith finally gave in and walked through the doors. He came to another set of doors after only taking a step and they opened upon his approach.

"We're prepared to talk off when you-" Krolia turned in her seat expecting to find Lance, but instead found Keith.

"Oh, Hi Keith." she said turning more in her seat, "Where's Lance?"

"She's..um she's in the back..." He ran his hand over the back of his neck, "She...Uh she wanted me to sit up here with you and...um..." his eyes wandered throughout the cockpit while he searched for the right word.

The cockpit was a little cramped, but it wasn't that bad. The two captain seats sat side by side with just enough room to get in and out of them without having to climb over something.

"...Catch up," He finally said finding the right word. He settled himself into his seat. Taking one look at the controls, he knew that he had no idea how to fly this pod, but he figured out how to fly his lion so he could figure out how to fly this right?

"It's easy enough. You'll catch on quick," Krolia said adjusting herself in her seat. Keith jumped when he heard her speak.

"Oh, yeah..I uh..figured," he replied awkwardly.

Krolia pressed a button to her left, "We're all set. Taking off in 3...2...1. The pod took off gently rising above the treeline. From what he could perceive from the pod's windshield, he saw the other three pods rise with them. He turned when he heard his mother speak once more.

"Were clear of the tree line and ready to leave the atmosphere. Will make contact when we have reached the location."

A response from the radio reached Keith's ears right before the pod picked up speed and they were off.

It had been a while since they had taken off and Lance being by herself in the back of the pod was bored out of her mind. It would've been easier if they had been allowed to talk, but sneaking onto a Galra ship required entire radio silence, and many hand signals.

Her communicator started buzzing in her hand. Flipping it over she saw it was Jarep calling. She answered holding it up so she could hear him.

"Hey Jarep, what's up?"

"Just wanted to check in to make sure everything was still on the right track."

"Jarep this isn't my first mission, and since when did you start checking in on missions?" She asked. Something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel right, Jarep was making her uneasy.

"Since I saw the video, the Paladins have of "Krolia"."

Lance could practically hear the quotation marks, "you've got to be kidding me, not this again-" she switched hands with the communicator- "I told them that was absurd."

"As did I, but then I made contact with the Blade-"

"You did what?!" Lance leapt to her feet.

"They even said that Krolia hasn't made contact with them for a while now. So the likelihood of that being Krolia is very slim."

Lance looked towards the door that lead to the cockpit, "yeah, but there's still a chance."

"Even then you need being careful."

"Fine. If you insist I will keep my eyes open," Lance said before hanging up.

Almost immediately the doors slid open and Krolia walked into the room. Something was off as she approached almost like she was withholding something. Krolia stopped right in front of Lance her hands behind her back.

"We have eyes on the ship."

"That's good. But why are you informing me in person? I can hear over the radio?" Lance glanced behind her to the door.

Without warning Krolia's hands slipped around her neck squeezing the life out of her. Gritting her teeth, Lance kicked out her legs. Making contact with Krolia she sent her falling onto her back. Without waiting for her to get back up Lance flew from her seat, tackling Krolia. Krolia, however, rolled out of the way. Climbing back to her feet Lance was ready to go at her again when an unseen force kept her from moving.

Krolia approached holding her right hand out in front, in her left she possessed a tool that was about the length of her forearm. The mysterious force seemed to grow stronger as "Krolia" approached. Oh shit. Was the last thing that she thought before everything went black.

Keith turned to see his mom enter and settle back into her chair. She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Everything go okay? I thought I heard a crash?"

"Affirmative, everything went fine. Lance said that she was going to go off and see what she could find on her own when we infiltrate the ship.

Keith only nodded in response. The fact that only over the span of a few days he learned a lot more about Lance from other people then he had when he was with her caused him to believe what his mother told him.

"Why didn't she come up here and tell us that herself?"

"She..Um...I needed to tell her something that was confidential." She replied turning her head slightly away from him. They continued the approach in silence.

They landed in the loading bay with another pod that departed with them. Keith followed his mother out of the cockpit and through the room where Lance had been riding with them. Boxes that sat across from the bench had been strewn about and some of them gathered in a corner. I must've been remarkably bad at flying this thing.

He didn't get time to ponder whether or not he should do something before Krolia was pushing him out the door advising him to stay on mission. Something caught his eye and he turned to look. Lying on the floor was a tool with blood splattered on it. He hadn't had a chance to say anything before Krolia hauled him away from the pod and down the nearest corridor.


	16. Silver Blades

Keith followed silently behind Krolia his blade as his sole weapon, but oh how he wished for his bayard at the moment.

The halls were silent almost too quiet. They hadn't had to stop for any passing sentries once, which made this all the more peculiar. Keith glanced behind him out of instinct to see if anyone was behind him.

"I swear Keith if you do that one more time..." his mother whispered stopping to peek around a corner.

"Doesn't something seem off to you?" he asked in reply not bothering to apologize. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, he whipped around only to find the eerily quiet halls behind him. "Seriously, something's off. An active Galra cruiser and not a single-"

"Shh. We're almost there." Krolia darted across the hall and stopped in front of a door with a panel on it. Keith followed his eyes darting back and forth down the hall. By the time he approached, there had been a buzz and then the doors slid open.

Krolia led him into the room immediately flipping through the computer someone had foolishly left open. Keith continued into the room his eyes following the shelves that lined the walls filled with small metallic containers and glass jars. They didn't keep his attention for long, however, for sitting in the center of the room was a container that appeared large enough to hold a person. All along it were several tubes attached that ran back farther than he could see into another room. He approached keeping his blade ready. The container was cloudy and cold to the touch, almost like ice. He ran his hand along the container leaving streaks. Something seemed to be on it concealing what was inside.

He glanced over to find his mom still searching through the computer. Bringing his forearm to the glass, he moved it in circles making it, so he could see. When he pulled his arm back, he saw the exact same person standing across the room from him. Something seemed to be on it concealing what was inside. He stumbled back hardly able to get his mind around it. He misstepped and crashed into a cart, the whole thing clattered to the floor including everything that was on it.

His mother or who he thought was his mother came running over. She glanced at the door as if waiting for someone to come in. When she turned back to face him her eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?" she growled, "We have a mission to be taking care of and-"

"Who are you?"

All along it were several tubes attached that ran back farther than he could see into another room. She looked at Keith her eyes narrowing slightly, "What?"

"You heard me," Keith said grunting as he sat up, "Who are you?"

"Keith, you know exactly who I am," she replied laughing it off.

"Say it," Keith retorted, his grip on his blade tightening. She noted this and placed a hand over his, giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm what I've always been. Your-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The sudden interruption caused them both to turn their heads to the door. Standing in the door with a ripped piece of her shirt pressed to her forehead was Lance. She was glaring at 'Krolia' with absolute disdain. In her hand, she held a silver throwing knife with a few more attached to her thigh. She stepped into the room allowing the doors to close behind her.

"Next time you try to knock someone out and then proceed to bind them, make sure they're not armed."

"Thanks," 'Krolia' replied, "I'll take it under advisement."

They proceeded to pace in a circle neither one approaching and neither one retreating. Keith not sure what to do sat there watching the whole thing fold out.

"We both know this isn't the real you so why don't you drop the whole act," Lance called out flipping her knife into the air.

"Fair enough," She fished into her pocket and pulled out the same device Lance has seen too many times. There was a flash for a brief moment and then a hooded figure was standing before them. "Shall we get on with it then?"

Lance flung her torn piece of her shirt to the side and drew another blade, "Yes let's."

The two lunged for each other. At the last moment, Haggar disappeared, leaving Lance to stumble into a wall. She whirled around just as Haggar reappeared. She threw a knife drawing another one immediately. Haggar deflected the blade directing it off into the computer instead. Lance dived out of the way as Haggar sent a beam of dark energy her way before disappearing.

She reappeared moments later right in front of Keith a dark smirk forming on her lips. Dark magic enveloped her hands as she prepared herself for Lance's move.

Something overcame Lance. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew the longer Haggar stood in front of Keith the deeper the pit in her stomach grew.

"Get away from him!" she yelled throwing her knife at the same moment Haggar released a blast of energy that sent Lance diving for cover. The impact of the blast slammed Lance against the wall.

As soon as the smoke cleared Lance crawled out from her hiding spot being careful to spot Haggar before she spotted her. When it became evident, that Haggar was no longer in the room with them she crawled out completely.

"Keith?" she called softly. A soft moan reached her ears, and she scrambled to the noise. The dust finished settling as she approached only to find Keith lying on his side. She crawled over to him saying his name over and over again.

"Keith? Can you hear me?" she rolled him onto his back. One of her knives was protruding from his shoulder. "Keith?!" She gently slapped his face trying to wake him up.

He suddenly jerked sending himself into a coughing fit. He tried sitting up, but Lance refused to allow him.

"You need to stay still. I'm going to contact one of the other groups and see if they can aid us," she pulled her communicator out and set it to the side so she could contact the other group as well as have her hands free to see what she could do for Keith.

She wasn't going to be able to withdraw the knife because that was helping to stem some of the bleeding but not all of it. She found Keith's blade and drew it close to his scarlet jacket, at that moment his hand seized her wrist preventing her from removing his jacket.

"Don't even think about it," he voiced his words starting to slur together.

"Keith, I have to. The blade is preventing you from bleeding out some but if I can get something else it will help all the more." Lance glanced over at her communicator. Why aren't they picking up?

"Not the jacket," he winced as he tried moving his shoulder,

"Keith, I have to do something! It's just a jacket-"

"Not to me it's not!" he snapped. He looked away from her, "I'll be fine until we get back to the base. Just get me to my feet." He gripped her hand wanting to see what she would do, his eyes searching hers, "Please Lance,"

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and helped him to his feet. She guided his left arm around her neck. They both started for the door but stopped when the door slid open, several guards ran in holding them in place at gunpoint.

"If either one of you moves, don't expect to step foot off this cruiser," A Commander shouted a smile growing on his face.


	17. Captured

Sentries surrounded Lance and Keith their blasters trained on several points on them that would have devastating consequences. Ever so slightly Lance shifted her free hand towards her last blade her eyes trained on the commander in front of her. He observed them both for a moment before signaling to a couple of sentries to approach.

Lance's fingers gripped the blade ready to pull it out of its pouch. Without warning a scream that made her stomach drop escaped through Keith's lips his body instinctively sinking to the floor. Lance wrapped her arm around his waist tighter trying to keep him upright.

Glancing over she found where the blade should have been completely vacant. The fabric that hadn't been torn before but now was hanging free making the hole even bigger in his clothes. Blood soaked the jacket all the way up to the piece hanging free. Only a few drops of blood escaped from the fabric before Lance let her knife fly.

The commander stepped to the side easily dodging her blade. Behind the Commander Haggar appeared holding in her left hand the blade from Keith's shoulder, she held her right hand out, stopping Lance's blade midair before allowing it to drop to the floor. There was a moment where no one moved, they were waiting to gauge each other's movements.

Without warning, Lance felt a sharp rap on the back of her head before the room started to fade to black. She felt Keith in his panic try and help keep her upright like she had been doing for him. Without much effect, she collapsed on the floor.

Sentries surrounded them two grabbed Keith by his arms and abruptly brought him to his feet. He bit back a cry of pain as they forced him into movement and out of the room. Two more sentries picked Lance up by her arms her legs dragging behind her. Just as they were about to leave, Haggar stopped them. She reached her hand out, tilting Lance's face upward she scowled at her.

"Your family always ruined everything and now you, now it's my time to do the same for them," she whispered. She withdrew her hand and Lance's head dropped back to her chest. Signaling to the sentries to continue on, "place her with the other one. I want her completely broken by the time her team comes to rescue her. Make sure when you kill the other one that she has a front-row seat."

"Jarep!" Haiethil called running into the room. Her worst fear had come true. It was way past the time for the groups to be back and it had projected a panic through her. She forced her self to wait in the control room until she got some sort of sign that told her everything was going to be okay. She received her answer a few moments later when the scanners had picked up four pods entering the atmosphere. That was when she had bolted from the room.

"Is something wrong Haiethil?" Jarep asked rising from his seat. He had been keeping the Paladins busy trying to keep them from following Lance and Keith. They had been really understanding when Jarep had sat down and explained why they couldn't follow.

"No, Everything's great! The group has finally returned!" She replied excitedly before running from the room towards the clearing. Jarep glanced at the Paladins informing them to stay put and that he would send someone to come get them when they could come out. He then left the room, the Paladins not hesitating to follow.

By the time Jarep had made it out to the clearing three of the four pods had been searched. He approached Haiethil who looked like she had encountered a ghost. She turned to look at him shaking her head slightly.

"The three teams that weren't sent with Lance and Keith have returned, but all of them have been shot through the head. There was no note or anything that could lead to tell us what happened-"

"Has anyone checked Lance's pod?" he asked cutting her off. When she shook her head he took off running boarding it as soon as the door was down. He walked straight through the destroyed cargo pit and entered the cockpit. There taped to the windshield was a piece of paper. He ripped it off, his stomach dropping as he flipped it opened to read it.

She will suffer.

He crumpled the note into his fist and stormed from the pod. His blood was boiling and he was prepared at this point to kill Haggar himself. Haiethil was just outside her eyes filled with concern.

"Prepare a rescue team,"

"But sir we don't have the supplies necessary-"

"Well then find them!" he shouted causing her to coil back.

"Jarep if I may," Shiro said cutting in, "We would be happy to be the rescue team."

Jarep looked between them and sighed he looked back at the paper the three words he never wanted to see. "Fine...But I'm coming with you." several mouths opened to protest, "This is not up for negotiation."

Lance became aware of sturdy but gentle fingers running through her hair keeping it out of her face. It was a pleasant feeling something she wished would never go away. Opening her eyes, they immediately focused on the red, black, and white boots just in front of her

"Lance, you awake?" Keith inquired his voice shaking slightly.

She sat up turning to look at him, "Yes I-oh my god," she pulled Keith's jacket back her eyes widening. Almost his whole shirt was soaked with blood. Looking back she found to see him struggling to stay awake his eyes fluttering. Beads of sweat adorned his face, matting his hair to his forehead. She placed a hand on his forehead and felt an overwhelming amount of heat radiating from him.

"Keith, I need you to stay awake for me can you do that?" she asked attempting to keep her voice calm and level. He nodded and swallowed before licking his lips.

"I'll do my best."

AN: So I was thinking about ending this in a chapter or two and continuing the story with a second book. What do you guys think?


	18. Choices

Lance had retrieved the cloth from around her neck and was holding it against Keith's wound. It wasn't long before she could feel the cloth being entirely soaked. Brushing Keith's sweat-soaked hair out of his face she glanced towards their cell door.

"Come on Keith stay awake for me," Lance said. She placed her hand on his forehead only to feel the warmth against her skin. She was out of options. Kieth wouldn't last much longer and she realized she had left her communicator on the floor of the strange room. She was stuck in an impossible situation, and it was getting worse by the second. She brushed her sleeve against her forehead wiping away the beads of sweat that decorated her tan skin.

As if her thoughts were heard the cell door slid open and in stepped a masked druid. In his hands, he held a small tray that was covered with a cloth. He paused a moment in the doorway taking in the sight before him. Lance had tensed up and was about ready to leap at the druid. Her mind was almost made up when he suddenly spoke. She was stuck in an impossible situation, and it was getting worse by the second.

"I wouldn't move unless you want your friend here to bleed out," he said coming father into the room. The cell door slammed shut behind him locking him in the cell with Lance who was more than willing to fight the druid right then and there.

"That's far enough!" Lance growled, "If you're smart you'll leave now and take whatever is under that cloth with you!" Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tensed. If she had to fight the druid herself then, she would if it meant neither one of them had to be tortured by the galra.

The druid shrugged, "I mean if you insist-"

"I do," Lance growled, "Now get out!"

"Alright," The druid turned to go, "I'm certain I could find some other use for these medical supplies..."

Lance's concentration faltered for a split second upon the words. Shaking her head her eyes narrowed once again, "If you think I'm accepting anything from you bastards then you can go to hell," She replied her voice quavering with rage.

"Very well," the druid departed from them the door slamming shut behind them. Leaving them alone once again.

XXXX

"We've got nothing!" Shiro said pushing away from the table. The paladins and Jarep and been trying to locate the possible location of the battle cruiser Lance and Keith were supposed to infiltrate and return with no trouble. They ended up with nine agents with a bullet through the head, however, and a note with Haggar having no desire for a ransom only for suffering. As was her usual way and absolutely no plan for rescue. Everyone was starting to get frustrated with one another, leading to ludicrous arguments about the most random things.

"All right, everyone calm down," Jarep held his hands out palms down glancing between everyone. "Let's take a break. Come back in a few minutes and let's not see if we can find something useful?"

The Paladins grumbled their agreement and disappeared to find some food. Turning from the room Jarep made his way towards his office. He entered not bothering to latch the door behind him as he settled himself into his desk. The desk itself was bare, except the few papers that were hastily pushed aside. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a small cherry wood box. The four sides were plain and simple, and the lid had a wave carved into it. The box itself was about five inches on all sides and about four inches three inches deep. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a small cherry wood box.

The box contained was very simple yes and could be sold at a very low price but what it contained was beyond priceless. Pulling an item out Jarep held it in his hands his fingers running over the faded picture. In the picture Lance had been wearing her usual blue baseball tee except it ended just a few inches above the waistband of her jean shorts exposing her middle slightly. Her jacket was wrapped around her waist, and her feet were adorned in her high top black converse. She was trying not to laugh as she tried to stop him from taking the picture. It was a night he was never going to forget. How could he? Every time he closed his eyes he saw the moment over and over again her bright oceanic eyes smiling at him.

Smiling softly to himself, he set the picture to the side and picked up a dried white flower. Being held in the box allowed it to dry out, even now a few petals fell from the stem landing on the picture. He closed his eyes and sighed before gently placing the picture and the flower back in the box. The night she found the flower was the same night everything changed. He clasped the box shut and returned it to its spot deep in the recesses of his desk drawer.

He placed his head in his hands and tried to clear his mind of any feelings he might still have toward Lance.

She was right to break it off. There was too much at stake. I had screwed up and almost killed both of us...If only I had identified it sooner...

XXXXX

Keith fought to stay awake his head lolling to the side. He opened his eyes squinting at the blurred figure that he perceived was Lance kneeling before him. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't register what she was saying. Keith shook his head trying to indicate that he didn't understand. He felt nauseous and there was a fire in his shoulder that never subsided. He shifted subtly and immediately cried out his face screwing up in pain as the fire in his shoulder erupted into ablaze. Biting his lip to keep from crying out anymore he looked to Lance hoping to keep his mind focused on something other than the pain.

He knew he could trust Lance. He could trust her to get themselves out of this mess without getting either one of them killed. He reached out and gripped her arm as another wave of pain rippled out throughout his body.

"Guards!"

Lance's cry had sent him into a panic mode and he jerked up away from the wall of the cell that had been giving him support. Lance, expecting some sort of reaction, had been ready to seize him by his uninjured shoulder and forced him to lie back again. He fought with her a moment or two, before finally giving up and slumping back against the wall.

"I've see you've changed your mind..." the druid from before spoke instead of a sentry. In his hands, he once again held the tray with the cloth covering it.

"Oh shut it and get in here," Lance yelled back, "I don't regret it."

"Very well."

Keith did his best to prevent either one from laying hands on him but in the end, the amount of blood he had lost had left him weak and vulnerable and his body quickly gave out. His eyes closed his body too weak to keep them open. A sharp smack to the face from Lance jerked him awake and he groaned.

"You're not dying on me Keith Kogane, not if I have anything to say about it!"

Keith wasn't sure if it was because he was delirious or legitimately was aware, but he could've sworn he heard in Lance's voice her trying to hold back tears.


	19. Red as Guilt

The first thing Keith felt as he came too was not the hard metal of the cell, but instead smooth fabric brushed his cheek. He opened his eyes to narrow slits. They focused immediately on Lance's black combat boots stretched out in front of him. With his heart pounding he turned his head to be met with a comforting cool hand.

"You good now?" Lance spoke her voice a wave of familiarity to his ears.

"I feel like a truck has hit me," Keith replied closing his eyes once more as a wave a nauseous rippled throughout his body.

Lance chuckled slightly her hand absent mindlessly fiddling with Keith's raven hair. "Well that's what usually happens when you're given a sedative."

Keith kept his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Lance's fingers in his hair. "Why'd you take the sedative from them?" he inquired his voice echoing a bit of disapproval in it. He opened his eyes to look into Lance's blue ones, only to see she was focused on the top of his head instead. Her hand continued to run through his hair, clearly unaware that she was still doing it.

"From one of the druids," she paused, her body tensing slightly, "I had no other choice I was so close to loosing you..." The words escaped her mouth, and instantly she scrambled to correct her words, "I-I mean, you're a vital part of the mission and we wouldn't be able to complete it without you."

He opened his eyes to narrow slits. They focused immediately on Lance's black combat boots stretched out in front of him. "I'm certain that's what you meant," he replied.

The moment was ruined, however, when four sentries burst into the cell followed by a general who looked down upon them like they were nothing more than the dirt that he walked upon.

The sentries grabbed Lance and Keith hauling them apart from each other. Lance fought against the arms that held her from much movement. Across the room two more sentries held Keith one had his blaster pulled out, placed firmly against his temple. They had been too slow to react and they were both easily restrained. Lance jerked against the arms once more. In response she heard the high pitch sound of the blaster being powered up.

Keith set still his eyes focused on the sentry who held his life in their hands. With his jaw clenched, he flicked his gaze over to Lance who was frozen halfway through of pulling against the sentries. Her harden gaze softened, and she lowered her head, allowing the sentries to jerk her to her feet.

From the doorway the general finally spoke. "Now that we have these two under control let's get them to Haggar." He frowned at the two prisoners. "She'll will be mad at us for taking this long."

Jarep had taken no more than a few steps out of his office before a younger agent comes sprinting up out of breath. Seeing the panic written all over their face he stops them, "What is it?"

After taking a second to recover his breath he meets Jarep's gaze, "We're receiving a signal from a Galra fleet. They're sending us a live feed."

Concealing the fear that he refuses to show he spins the agent around and follows him back to the tech room. Upon arrival they accept the request, waiting a few seconds for the connection to complete.

On the screen Haggar is standing in the middle her cruel smile dominating everything else. Her hooded face reveled her glowing yellow eyes which made the rage within Jarep to stir. A movement behind Haggar captures everyone's attention but with Haggar in the way they can only see so much.

"I'm sure you're all wondering if you'll ever see the red and blue paladins again..." she trailed off. Jarep tried taking this opportunity to jump in and see if he could figure out what her plan was exactly only for the words to die in his throat as Haggar stepped to the side.

From their view they saw two rooms that were split down the middle by a thin wall. On the right was a plain room with nothing more than a raised section in the middle of the floor. Hanging from the ceiling were rusted metallic chains that were designed to restrain someone's wrists. On the left was a table tilted to look directly at the other room. The leather straps that were hanging to the side swung back and forth as if they had just released a prisoner just moments before.

At this moment the three Paladins entered the room having caught wind of what was going on. Upon the sight of the two rooms, with shock and hatred filling their eyes Pidge and Hunk had to physically restrain Shiro from attacking the screen, who was boiling with sheer rage.

"I would love treating you to the red paladin's demise," Haggar continued, "but unfortunately that's purely for the blue paladin to witness." As soon as the final word was spoken, the screen flashed and was replaced with a red screen showing that they had been disconnected.

"We possess even less time now!" an agent cried out from the back of the room. Jarep flashed him a look reminding him to remember his place and his training.

Turning to the agent at the computer he nods his head to the red screen. "Let's see if we can lock on a location from the signal."

The tech instantly turns in his seat and begins typing away at the computer only for him to call out a moment later, "I've found it, but it's encrypted to where I can't lock on it without alerting them to our intentions."

"Try harder," Jarep replied his jaw set he wasn't about to give up while he still obtained options.

"Excuse me?" Pidge said appearing next to Jarep's side. Jarep turns to confront her ready to tell her to back off, but she started speaking, "I'd be delighted to help it go faster."

Jarep narrowed his eyes his hands clenched at his side, "Are you suggesting my agents are incapable of doing this?" he growled.

Pidge raised her eyebrows in shock, "What? No! Of course not! I just thought we would save more time if there were two of us..." Jarep looks at her his eyes seeking hers. He wanted nothing more than Lance to be returned safely, along with Keith of course. Nodding his head in agreement, he turns to Shiro, Hunk and a few agents who had gathered at the ajar door.

"We're going to be ready once they secure a location."

Lance bit her lip as she felt the chains cut into her wrists. She had given up trying to break free when she felt the cuffs digging into her skin. She swung back and forth so lightly she barely noticed, however, she did notice when ever her feet caught on the raised section of flooring stopping her abruptly, causing the cuffs to dig into her skin. She's already witnessed blood dripping down the length of her arm, absorbing into her shirt.

Seeing movement on the other side of the glass, she looked up to see Keith being brought in and restrained to the table. It had been intentionally angled, so he would be looking directly at her. She would observe every distinct pained expression he would produce as he was gradually executed in front of her. The thought weighed her down causing the cuffs to slice her wrists deeper.

Despite the fact that she was in pain and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes she watched helplessly as druids crowded around Keith. He was fighting against the restraints yelling and cussing at the druids to stop, but they merely disregarded him. Finally a druid turned around with a syringe in hand. Keith struggled all the more causing the other two druids to step in and hold him still.

Lance yelled trying to call out for Keith to keep fighting, but he couldn't hear her. She watched with tears streaming down her face as Keith stopped struggling. The druids stepped away and one pressed a button. All at once there was a sharp flash of light. Blinded Lance squinted trying to see what happened only to feel a violent rap on the back of her head, the corners of her vision fading to black...


	20. What's Gone is Never Really Gone

Lance was vaguely aware of herself moving. It wasn't a voluntary movement, no, it was like she was fighting against the people who were forcing her forward. Jerking once again, she only managed to get herself shoved up against a wall and her hands cuffed behind her.

Without warning the ship's alarms started blaring, and she was quickly tossed into a cell. With her hands bound behind her back, she landed on her face. Rolling onto her side she listened as several sentries thundered past down the corridor headed towards the threat.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she anxiously waited to see if she was finally going to be rescued. She knew from what she had witnessed that Keith was going to be far more worse than she was. She had been trained to deal with torture and being questioned. Keith, on the other hand, had not. With that in mind, she worked her way into a sitting position.

Just as her spinning head began to subside the door to her cell open and a figure rushed in. She felt her self being lifted from the ground and she struggled in their grip. The person who held onto her only gripped her tighter.

"Lance, It's me. Calm yourself!"

Lance stopped struggling and allowed Jarep to do what he needed to do to get them out. She had been shocked to hear his voice. She would have expected to hear another agent's voice or even the Paladins, but not his. Jarep scarcely ever embarked on missions, sending out agents instead.

She was aware of them boarding the black lion and her being laid on her side, so the cuffs could be removed. She was aware of being moved to her back only for her to start fighting to get to a sitting position exclaiming that she was fine. She was then suddenly aware of being extremely tired and she collapsed back onto the makeshift bed.

 **-Time-skip-**

Lance shot up from the bed gasping for air. Her legs were tangled around the sheets, and her hair was matted to her forehead. She noticed for the first time that Jarep was in the room with her when he moved to sit on the side of her bed.

All at once everything came rushing back. She remembered the rescue and swiftly glanced at him her heart quickening. "Did you rescue him?" she asked. She was pleading with every fiber of her being that Keith had been rescued. That he was only in the next room over.

However, she wasn't prepared for what Jarep said. He looked at her his eyes filled with concern and regret. He placed a hand on her shoulder, mouth slightly open to explain what had happened but he didn't need to Lance got the message.

"No..." She had failed. Her mission was to watch Keith and keep him alive, but now she was learning that he hadn't been found, that no one knew where he was. She narrowed her eyes, her hands balled into fists. "I refuse to believe that...I REFUSE!" She shouted attempting to leave the bed only for Jarep to grab hold of her, wrapping his arms around her.

She struggled in his grip, "No I know he's still alive and you merely abandoned him there!" She broke down completely. Whether it was from the high-stress situation, or from the fact that she was starting to believe the fact that Keith was gone; she sobbed her head buried into Jarep's chest.

"I'm sorry," Jarep mumbled into her hair, "We couldn't find him. He's gone." His heart twisted in his chest as Lance only sobbed harder.

Two druids made their way briskly down the hallway, their cloaks flying behind them. In their hands, they each held a box, filled with armor that had been abandoned by the Galra who outgrew them. Turning down a hallway they entered a room that was littered with metallic shavings. They placed the boxes on the table of the center of the room their masks staring directly ahead.

From behind the boxes came a scrawny looking creature that was no taller than the boxes it stood next to. With not so much as a look in the druid's direction he tipped the box over allowing the pieces of armor to come tumbling out. He picked up a gauntlet running his fingers over it. He may be small, but he was stronger than he looked.

"The priestess demands that you make a suit designed to fit a human," The first druid spoke. He may be small, but he was stronger than he looked.

"A human, eh?" he stroked his chin as he looked back over the armor. "This will be interesting to figure out as I do not have their exact measure-" He's cut off from a paper being slammed on the table.

"You have three days," The second druid spoke before following the first out the door. They had somewhere they needed to be, and they didn't want to waste their time arguing with a creature that they only kept on for its technical ability.

Keeping their hands tucked into the folds of their cloaks they entered a fairly massive room with a domed ceiling. A few druids were standing along the perimeter their hands outstretched and angled at the ground a faint glow emanating from them.

In the center of the room, was Haggar standing over the figure they all perceived to be as the red paladin. Coming on either side of her they stood watching as she mumbled words that would seem meaningless to anyone, but to the druids and Haggar, they were capable to change the outcome of the war.

They had somewhere they needed to be, and they didn't want to waste their time arguing with a creature that they only kept on for its technical ability. Upon the prisoner's skin came purple lines. They started at his fingers and toes and made their way all over his body. Going past his torso and up to his neck. They all traced down the corners of his closed eyes. Underneath his eyelids it began to glow a subtle purple, it built up growing brighter and brighter until it looked as if his eyes were going to burst. Then all at once, his eyes opened glowing yellow.

From the darkness of her cloak, Haggar smiled her lips parted to reveal her teeth, "Welcome, Zhamoht."

* * *

 **AN: So this is the last chapter for this fanfic! But don't freak because I'm making a sequel continuing this story! Thank you so much to all that have read! And a special thanks to all that have reviewed, liked, and followed!**


End file.
